Simply One Hell of a detective
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: fixed version. Edited most (hopfully all) errors. Added some more. Anyway, Sebastian Michaelis is bored in twenty first century London but finds a detective by the name of Shelock Holmes which catches his interest
1. Mysterious Encounter

(Okay there's a little story behind this fanfic. I had the idea ages ago but I had only recently become a Sherlockian and didn't really feel confident in my ability to write for a character like Sherlock. But now I do so yeah here it is, enjoy. It's my first attempt at a crossover so yeah, tell me how I did)

-Sebastians pov-

Sebastian was sitting on a rooftop. He sighed. He looked over the city of London. He sighed again. It was now the twenty first century. It had been decades since Ceil Phantomhive, his last master, had died. He still walked around the human world, still going by the name his last master gave him, Sebastian. The world was so boring lately. Then out of nowhere his life got more interesting.

Police lights flashed and sirens filled the air. He looked over and saw the police cars were stopped by an area with police tape surrounding it. Sebastian went to a closer roof. He saw a grey haired man talking to a younger black woman. "Did you call the freak in?" He heard the girl ask. "Yeah, he'll be able to help." Just then another car stopped by the crime scene. And this is where Sebastian's most exciting adventure in a century started.

Out of the car stepped a man. His hair was black, not unlike Sebastians. He wore a long coat and a blue scarf. "Hello Sherlock." The grey haired man said. "Hello Lestrade. Let me see what's going on here." This Sherlock person said, his voice commanding. He looked around the crime scene. He then went back to the grey haired man, or Lestrade Sebastian assumed. What happened next mystified Sebastian. "This man, his clothes are all old probably 8-9 months old. He looks only about 17. His skin shows signs of a drug addict. He's also bruised. Both newer ones and fading ones. He's hit, often. Abusive parent or parents. So he took to drugs to ease the pain. But that's not it. This tattoo on his arm is the sign of a local street gang. So he was abused and took to drugs and joined a gang to cope or take his mind off it. He died from a gunshot. He was killed in a gang fight." Sebastian starred impressed.

These are skills of a demon. Sebastian took a closer look at him, no definitely human. No sign of a contract seal either. This was unlike any human Sebastian had seen. Ceil, even in his adult years could only dream of being this observant and intelligent. The girl from before scoffed, clearly she didn't like this Sherlock man swooping in and solving the case. Sebastian on the other hand, was completely intrigued. He needed to know more

-Sherlocks pov-

"Brilliant Sherlock." Lestrade said. "Not really, you just had to look at-." Sherlock stopped mid sentence. He felt the strangest feeling, like he was being observed. He looked to his side and saw a flash of black and white jump from a roof. "Pardon me Lestrade. I need to go investigate something." Sherlock ran towards where he saw the thing land. Around the corner he saw nothing out of the ordinary. A few people here and there. But then he saw it. The black and white streak.

It was a man sitting at a table outside a café. His hair jet black, his eyes red. His clothing was like that of a butler. Sherlock walked up to the man. "Excuse me." He asked. "This may be a ridiculous question but were you just up on the roof?" The man gave a smirk. "Yes I was." He said in a smooth voice. "Might I ask why?" "Well not to frighten you off but I was observing the crime scene. You are simply remarkable." Sherlock rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every time he heard that. "I was considered to be quite astounding myself." The man remarked. "Was?" Sherlock questioned. "Well you see I'm currently not in employment. I used to be a butler. Well I guess you could say I doubled as a body guard as well. But yes I was considered quite intelligent and to have excellent deductive skills." Sherlock was curious now. "Hmm you know I don't usually work alone. I have a colleague of mine, John Watson, he's off visiting his sister so I'm currently alone." Sherlock explained.

-Sebastian pov-

Sebastian looked at him. Were there more humans this intelligent? "This John Watson is he anything like you?" The man in front of him chuckled. Sebastian smiled. "I guess that means no." Then, Sherlock had stopped laughing. "As I was saying. Since you're unemployed and I'm currently alone, I don't suppose you would want to work with me, just temporarily." Sebastian finally got the opportunity he wanted. "I would be delighted." He said. The man then said to him. "I don't think we've been fully introduced. My name is Sherlock Holmes." Sebastian got up from his seat. "And mine is Sebastian Michaelis, how do you do?"

(Oh this should get interesting. So yeah, like always review and tell me how I did. Kisses new chapter should be out next monday)


	2. Sebastian at 221B

(Fricking finally! Jesus this took forever. As anyone who knows my fanfics will see, Guest at 221B sort of took over my life, fanfiction writing wise. I got a beta as some people had recommended to me, so there should be significantly less spelling or grammar errors.)

-Sherlocks pov-

Sherlock played his violin, waiting and thinking. It was the day after he had met a mysterious person named Sebastian. He had tried to find out as much about this Sebastian Michaelis as possible. Nothing. Whoever he was he either lead a very confidential life or was an expert at covering up his tracks. Either way, he was certainly as clever as he claimed to be. To have made such an offer to a stranger was bizzare and unlike Sherlock. Why would he do such a thing. Had being with John made him accustom to working with someone? No, impossible. He didn't want show off. If that was the case, he wouldn't have picked Sebastian who was an intellectual equal.

Intellectual equal. Mabye that was it. Mabye it wasn't just one factor but a combination of them. He wanted to work with someone, but someone who could match with himself. Then the doorbell rang. "Sherlock dear, there's someone at the door for you." Mrs. Hudson called out. "Yes, I know. Send him up please." Sherlock requested.

Sebastian walked into Sherlocks flat. He looked around, trying to get a sense of what the flat was like Sherlock presumed. Sherlock was putting away his violin. "Ah." Sebastian commented. "I'm quite fond of the violin myself." "Really." Sherlock replied, shocked at his own surprise. Normally something like that would be obvious to him. He should have been able to look at Sebastian and known which type of violin he owned for gods sake, but when Sherlock looked at him it was just, blank. Nothing.

-Sebastian's pov-

"So mr. Holmes. What case are you working on now." Sebastian inquired. "This morning I was at Detective Inspector Lestrades office. He gave me this." Sherlock replied. He handed Sebastian the folder with the information on his latest case. Sebastian read it thoroughly. It was about a child. 6 year old boy, disappeared 5 days ago. And found dead just yesterday. "Do you have any suspects?" Sebastian asked. "None as of yet." Sherlock replied. Sebastian thought for a second. "The most logical thing to do is talk to the boys family, friends, and anybody who was close to him and see what they were doing that night."

"That could be a very time consuming process." Sherlock commented. "And we don't even know if the murderer was someone who knew him." "But we don't know if the killer was a stranger either." Sebastian said. "If the boys killer was a stranger or not." Sherlock said. "Talking to the family, seeing where they were that night could be helpful." Sebastian nodded and then looked over at the time. "Tommorow." Sebastian decided. "It would be rude to question them at such a late time."

Sherlock agreed to his idea. He set the folder with the details of the case down on the table where Sherlock originally had them. Then Sebastian was shown his room. He pressumed this was where Sherlocks former college had stayed. He knew that working on this case with Sherlock Holmed would be quite interesting. Needless to say, Sebastian was no longer bored.

(Well, there you go. I'm a little more skeptical of how this fanfiction was going to go so please leave a review to tell me if you want to read more, how I'm doing or some things you'd like to see in the fic. Kisses)


End file.
